1. Field
The present invention relates to a monitoring technology and, more particularly, to a monitoring device and a memory medium for monitoring communication between terminal devices in a group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information on mobile terminals within a specific range is collected by a base station device and stored in a positional information database in order to facilitate traffic research on passersby and vehicles in a specific area. The mobile information subsystem analyzes a time series of the information and displays the amount of movement and distribution of cell phone terminals, congestion of phone calls, etc. on a map (see, for example, patent document 1).
[patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-18375
In a cell phone system, a base station device (base station) assigns channels to terminal devices to enable communication. Congestion in a cell phone system can be known by monitoring the number of terminal devices connected to the base station device (base station). In a business wireless system, a plurality of terminal devices form a group and the base station device (base station) assigns channels to the group. In a business wireless system like this, intra-group calls are mainly used so that the point-to-multipoint mode of call is supported. In this mode of call, usage of channels of the base station device (base station) per one session of call and the volume of communication between base station devices (base station) are more complicated than in ordinary point-to-point calls.